A Friend
by NoLifeXD
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke left. Sakura died. Naruto is depressed. Sasuke decides to visit. Shonen-ai


Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters and background in Naruto don't belong to me. I do own the plot though.

---------------------------------

An ominous shadow stood perched on the gigantic stone carvings of the Fire Country, Konoha's leaders. Twin dots of red stared out at what was in front of them. The high cliffs were a perfect place to view the activity of the town. Then the shadow disappeared.

_"I don't understand about real families and brothers… but… when I'm with Iruka-sensei I wonder, if it feels like being with a brother. When I'm with you… I wonder… if it's like being with a brother," _a voice with a life time's suffering muttered. Naruto recognized it as his own.

_"If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges my eyes out, I'll curse him beyond the grave," _it was another promise that Naruto had made to himself and Sakura that he'd fulfill even if it cost his own life. His determination had only doubled after Sakura's died fighting against the Akatsuki, a not-so-secret anymore organization targeting people with monsters sealed inside them for power.

_"How can a person who can't even save one friend become Hokage*…,"_ he had said that to Sasuke when he was on the verge of being decimated.

_"For me, revenge is everything," _Sasuke had replied.

------------------------------------

The loud peals of Naruto's alarm clock shook him from his stray memories. He reached for the metal, ninja forehead protector band and tied it around his forehead. Even after over three years, Naruto was still extremely obstinate when it came to that goal. He would bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Admittedly, it was not expected that Sasuke would beat Orochimaru, his twisted master, but still Sasuke was being a persistent lone wolf on his quest of revenge against his brother. Naruto sighed and locked up his apartment door, then turned to meet Kakashi and Sai, his once mentor and team mate at the village gates. Today they were departing on another mission. For once, it was a mission that was completely irrelevant to Sasuke, or the Akatsuki.

As he approached the gates, a luminous smile appeared on his face. Maybe he could relax a little on this mission. It was only B-ranked and almost C-ranked after all. The archaic, yet diligent ranking system worked so that A was the hardest and D was the easiest. While it was true, Naruto was still a genin, a lowest ranking ninja, never having passed the next rank test since his last one three years ago with Team 7, Sasuke, him, and Sakura, was quite horribly interrupted with the invasion attempts, Naruto now had the skill of a Jounin, the highest level of ninja. This mission would be simple: retrieve the required scroll sets. Naruto had no clue what they contained, but he didn't care much anyway.

"Hey 'chicken-less*' wonder! How did you manage to get up early enough?" Sai's obnoxious voice called out towards him.

Naruto sent a murderous glare at his teammate, "That book of yours that teaches you about emotions and people's relationships should be demolished."

"Ooo. Demolished. Big words coming from a puny brain. Remarkable."

"Yeah, well your brain should be classified as even punier than mine. You just follow orders like some brainless doll."

"Don't compare me to one of those ugly, trap-filled tools. At least I've got better skills than you. I mean, that loud reckless behavior of yours, when will you ever learn to stop letting people provoke you into charging into battle. They play with your emotions so eas—"

"At least I _have_ emotions!" Naruto was seething with anger, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Alright, alright, clam down both of you," Kakashi appeared between the two. "Naruto, Sai is right although I disagree with his way of advising you. You're too easily provoked."

"Oh, whatever, let's just hurry up and get moving," the blonde haired boy was smoldering. "Why do you always end up agreeing with Sai, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because he's usually right about your bad habits."

Naruto grumbled quietly as the three began their long walk to the location of the scrolls.

By the time night arrived, the group was traveling through a dark winding forest. There was a gentle rustle of leaves in the trees occasionally as puffs of wind blew parallel to the three. When they reached a small clearing, Kakashi declared that it was a good enough spot for spending the night.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up feeling a familiar, yet nostalgic presence. He sat up and squinted in the darkness for signs of danger. Only seeing a blur where Kakashi was keeping watch, he sighed.

"Naruto, are you awake?" his former teacher whispered.

Naruto answered bewildered, "Huh?"

"You feel it too don't you? The presence."

"Yeah… what do you think it is?"

"It's hidden well enough so that I can't examine it. Whoever it is must be skilled," Kakashi analyzed.

"So we wait then, you mean."

"Three years ago, you would have been shouting for the person to quit hiding. You've matured quite a lot haven't you?"

"Heh. After what that crazy hermit made me go through for my training, how could I not have grown?" Naruto snorted.

"True. Go back to sleep, we've got some more traveling to do tomorrow."

"You sure? You sound like you need a break. I can take the watch if you want."

"Fine, you can take the watch," Kakashi slipped into his sleeping bag and fell asleep in moments.

The blond haired teenager sighed and propped himself up against a tree near the side of the clearing. Then like always when he was alone, the memories began to resurface. The pungent smell of cherry blossom trees was still fresh in his mind.

"Sakura-chan*," Naruto whispered, bowing his head.

Her death had been a brutal scene. One of the Akatsuki member's superior speed broke through her defenses. It was most likely Itachi. Naruto and Kakashi had been busy with their own opponents, unable to help.

"Why do you sound like she died? Isn't she in Konoha?"

The sudden appearance of a cloaked figure startled Naruto. Out of pure reflex, he pulled out a kunai* and threw it at his target. The attempt was futile however, and the knife was easily caught.

"That was a very rude welcome, Naruto," the deep voice drawled.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"Idiot, the first thing you do when there's an intruder or enemy is wake up your teammates discreetly, then you capture the person, not ask them what they're doing. Moron," the mysterious person spoke.

Naruto eyes widened with disbelief as he heard the familiar style of insults, "You…! Sasuke! Why are you here?!"

"Ah, glad to see you remember me," Sasuke lowered his hood.

Naruto stared at the teenager he considered a brother. Sasuke appearance hadn't changed much over the years. The raven haired boy's stiff hair still stuck out the back of his head. The only thing that had changed was that he had grown taller and slightly more muscular. A smirk was playing around Sasuke's lips as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the boy shifted to guard stance.

"Who are you? One of those pawns of the Akatsuki trying to deceive me into following or something?" the Kyuubi's container snarled.

Sasuke frowned, "Uchiha Sasuke*. I assume those fools have tried to lure you into their base before. That's actually the reason I'm here. The cold-hearted murderer, _dear_ brother of mine will most likely be sent to capture you."

"So I'm bait," Naruto stated in a flat tone. "Why show yourself though? Wouldn't it be better if I acted like I didn't know you were here? You've been keeping watch on me I suppose."

"Wrong, I've been following you, not keeping watch on you. As for showing myself, that was to satisfy my curiosity. Why were you saying Sakura's name in that tone?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"Stalker," Naruto accused. "Prove to me that you are who you say you are and I'll tell you."

"What am I supposed to say?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh wait. I know who the first person you kissed was…"

"Ewwwwwww, you chicken butt haired jerk! Pick something slightly more pleasant! Like I want to remember the time that idiot knocked us into each other! How did you know that was my first kiss anyway?! Are you really a stalker?!"

An indignant glare was directed at Naruto. However, the famous Uchiha glare that usually sent people scrambling in the opposite direction no longer had the same intimidating factors focused on his friend. Naruto just glared right back.

"It's not as if I purposely spend lavish amounts of gel on my hair just to get it to stick up the way it does. That's natural for my hair. I just picked the first personal thing between us that I thought of to convince you of my identity."

"Ugh. You're gay. You must be gay if that's the first thing you thought of."

Even Sasuke's stoic calm had a breaking point, "I am _not_ gay! You blockhead! What on Earth possessed you to speak such idiocies of me?! Oh, wait, it's obviously expected for an idiot to say things like that!"

Naruto grinned unexpectedly, "Alright, I believe you now. Not even Sai could ever manage to get me pissed off and in a good mood at the same time. Now answer my question."

"You answer mine first."

"You three-year-old," Naruto rolled his eyes, then he took a deep breath. When he glanced at his friend, his eyes were full of sadness and pain. "Murder. Your turn."

One word caused Sasuke's blood to turn cold. The pink haired girl hadn't been as close to him as Naruto was. Regardless, she had found a place somewhere in his locked up heart.

"_Who?_," the demand came out in a low hiss.

Naruto shivered and shut his eyes, "Itachi."

Sasuke muttered a long string of profanities. His determination for revenge turned up another notch. The weasel would pay for destroying yet another life.

"Sasuke, the sun's starting to rise. I think you'd better leave," Naruto's voice sounded oddly vulnerable.

The dark-haired teen looked at his friend for a long moment.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again soon."

Then he vanished.

------------------------------------------------------

A small, gentle smile remained on Naruto's face as he walked with the rest of his team. Then Kakashi's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Naruto, is there any particular reason why you're smiling like that?"

"Hmm? No, not really, it's just a good day today. It's been a while since I've felt this relaxed. I like being in the forest."

Kakashi glanced at him disbelievingly, "Sure, if that's what you say."


End file.
